pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE133: I Politoed Ya So!
is the 40th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis While heading to Blackthorn City, Ash and co. have a lunch break. After taking a quick nap Misty realizes her Politoed is gone. A young woman finds it, mistaking it for her own, and drags it back while her own Politoed, wearing a red headband, watch. During a cheering session Misty manages to find Politoed and wanted to return the woman's Politoed to her but says she doesn't want it. This enrages the other Politoed and it leaves. The young woman, who goes by the name Tammy, says she wants to win a national cheering competition and wishes to borrow Misty's Politoed. Will Ash and Pikachu find the other Politoed, and will Misty point out the error of Tammy's ways? Episode Plot Ash and Pokémon really love Brock's food. Brock is very happy and gives more food to the Pokémon. While Politoed is cheerful, Cyndaquil is choking, as it eats two doughnuts at once. Ash goes to it, so Cyndaquil burps it out, which causes Ash to be ignited by its flamethrower, thinking the food was spicy. Later, everyone sleeps and Politoed wakes up, then approaches the plate with the doughnuts. One of them rolls down the slope, so Politoed goes after it. However, a trainer approaches Politoed and mistakes it to play Hide and Seek. She gets angry as Politoed lost its red headband again, then pulls it away. A Politoed with the red headband watches. The woman presents Politoed to the Grass-type Pokémon. Politoed claps, cheering the Grass Pokémon. The woman sees this is not her Politoed, but lets it repeat its cheering, loving it. The heroes call their Pokémon back, except Misty, who cannot find her Politoed. The heroes go to search it, but fall in one of many holes dug by Team Rocket. They put a seal on the hole, shutting it. However, they notice their Politoed, but with a red headband. Meowth goes to attack it, but gets licked instead. Seeing its power, Team Rocket proposes Politoed to join them, telling it'll get vacation and pensions. They bring a contract, but the heroes come out and Misty tells they are lying, causing Team Rocket to be petrified by the truth. Using Thunderbolt, Pikachu disposes Team Rocket off. Misty is glad Politoed is safe, but sees that is not her own. Her real Politoed claps for the woman's Grass-type Pokémon, cheering them on. The heroes walk and notice the woman with Misty's Politoed, who is acting as a cheerleader. The headband Politoed is angry as Misty's Politoed replaced him. The woman is happy to see her Bean back, but admits it is being replaced by this new Politoed. Misty claims that is her Politoed and introduces herself to the woman, Tammy. Tammy tells them she is preparing to enter for the Cheering Competition, so Misty thinks Politoed got lost for a while. Tammy asks Misty if she can borrow Politoed, as Politoed shows the cheering skills. Tammy knows she can win the first prize with Misty's Politoed. Misty asks what is with Bean. Tammy responds she got angry at Bean, who ran away. Tammy goes back to training, so Misty thinks they can get Bean back to cheering. Team Rocket observes, so Meowth thinks it would be best to get those cheering Pokémon squad to the boss, who would be pleased. The heroes come to Bean and Misty advises it can apologize to Tammy for stubbornness, but Bean walks away. Ash and Pikachu decide to persuade it, while Brock and Misty go to convince Tammy. Pikachu tries to convince Politoed, who does not listen. So, Pikachu stretches its face and makes funny poses, making Politoed and Ash laugh (the latter laughing out loud). Ash admits to Pikachu he was funny, but Bean simply leaves, pushing Pikachu away. On the other hand, Tammy begs Misty to borrow her Politoed. Misty points out Bean spent more time with Tammy, who confirms that, but Misty's Politoed has much more influence. Tammy promises to give back Politoed after the contest is over, which should achieve her world fame. Tammy hopes that more people would watch and she can bring more happiness to them. Politoed jumps on the top of the Grass-type Pokémon pyramid formation, though something causes the formation to fall down. Tammy is angered and yells at them, causing the Grass-type Pokémon to be sad. Misty points Tammy out that was an accident, but wonders what if they got hurt. Politoed claps, cheering the Grass-type Pokémon up. Tammy sees that she supported and helped her Pokémon. She cries, so Politoed tries to cheer her as well. Tammy realizes she was too interested in the contest she couldn't see her Pokémon's feelings. Her cheering squad forgives her. Misty and Brock are pleased, however, Team Rocket appears in their Politoed machine, which takes away everyone. Ash and Pikachu see everyone taken away, so they go after them. However, Ash and Pikachu fall into another hole and are even glued to the end of it, while they take Pikachu away. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the robot does not conduct electricity. Team Rocket goes away, but face Tammy's Bean. It uses Water Gun, causing everyone trapped in the robot to be rescued. The robot goes to stomp on Bean, who gets rescued by Tammy. Tammy apologizes to Bean and promises they will work to improve their friendship. While Misty's Politoed cheers the Grass-type Pokémon, Jessie sends Arbok. Arbok and Politoed use Headbutt on each other, with the former being stunned. Bean Double Slaps Arbok, while Politoed uses Water Gun on it. Everyone cheers for Politoed and Bean, who use Water Gun on Team Rocket. Since the water flows to Pikachu, who uses Thunderbolt, the water conducts electricity, causing Team Rocket to blast off. Politoed and Bean clap, the latter cheering the Grass-Pokémon up. Later, Tammy thanks the heroes, who wish her luck. Tammy promises she will cheer for Ash in the Johto League, then bids the heroes farewell. Debuts Character Tammy Trivia *The title of this episode was taken from a saying "I told you so!". *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Totodile. Gallery Brock, the happy chef JE133 2.jpg Cyndaquil chokes JE133 3.jpg Cyndaquil burned Ash JE133 4.jpg The woman found a new Politoed JE133 5.jpg Team Rocket encounters the headband Politoed JE133 6.jpg Meowth gets licked by Politoed JE133 7.jpg Team Rocket offers a contract to Politoed JE133 8.jpg Team Rocket sees they cannot keep promises JE133 9.jpg Politoed, the cheerful Pokémon JE133 10.jpg Meowth's boss fantasy JE133 11.jpg Pikachu makes grimasses to amuse Bean JE133 12.jpg The formation got dissolved JE133 13.jpg Tammy rescues Bean JE133 14.jpg Arbok and Politoed headbutt each other JE133 15.jpg Arbok got stunned JE133 16.jpg Brock and the Grass-type Pokémon cheer JE133 17.jpg Misty and Tammy's Politoed unite }} Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes